Compilers are used to convert source code written in a higher level programming language to a lower level language before executing on a computing device. For example, source code written using the X++ programming language may be compiled to create an executable program that may execute on one or more computing devices. A compiler may perform different operations, including lexical analysis, semantic analysis, code generation, and the like. Compiling a small amount of source code is generally performed quickly, whereas compiling a large amount of source code may take a considerable amount of time.